A New Alliance
A New Alliance is a intermediate quest released on January 17th, 2012. It's the third quest in the Succubus Quest Series. This quest involves mostly on the Succubui of Zamorak. Like its predecessor, the first four quests including this one, is significantly easier than its successors, though still requires high level requirements. Though, this quest provides must more detail on where the Succubi originated from, and several references from their original place are mentioned. Walkthrough *A high or low combat level is suggested to avoid PKers in the Wilderness due to much of the quest taking place in the Wilderness. |kills = *2 Elite Dark Succubi Archers (Level 121) *1 Elite Succubi Knight (Level 165) *5 Seduced White Knights (Level 81) *Lady Rameshai (Level 280) (Teleports) }} The Man with the Cloak WARNING TO ALL PLAYERS: MUCH of this quest takes place in the '''Wilderness', where other players CAN attack you. It is therefore recommended you do this quest with a friend who is also doing the quest to avoid getting killed by Player Killers. However, if you talk to any one of the key NPCs, you WILL be safe from ALL attacks. However, PKers WAIT until you are done speaking to the NPC, therefore, it's recommended you instantly teleport as soon as you are done. In another note, this quest takes places before the events of While Guthix Sleeps, therefore, it will prompt you that this quest takes place in the past.'' Head towards the Wilderness Wall and jump over it north of the Black Knight's Fortress. There, you'll see a man with a hood that will appear at level 5 Wilderness. Speak to him. *Player: Hello there. *Hooded Stranger: Hm? Who are- *''The stranger then turns around and notices you'' *Hooded Stranger: Player. Perfect timing. Tith told me to come and speak to you. *Player: About...? *Hooded Stranger: It seems that Make is making her moves again, but this time, I saw a large amount of Black Knights and Dagon'hai Magicians are heading to the north. I even saw elites. I think something is up... *Player: Do you think Make is up to something? *Hooded Stranger: As I said, I can't be sure. I am a mercenary, not a guard. *Player: Right. What should I do? *Hooded Stranger: Well first, we will have to track where they are exactly going. After that, we'll move on to phase two with Tith. *Player: Right. Let's move out! Tracking Maketi'le'in Be wary of PKers on this part! You will see tracks on the ground that look human. Click them and more tracks will appear. Keep on following them with the Hooded Stranger who will come to a cutscene. Several Black Knights are moving north in numbers. You will then observe with the stranger and he will turn to you. *Hooded Stranger: Hmm... it seems that the Black Knights are involved in this after all. *Player: Yes... how strange. You will then continue to track them as soon as you get further in the Wilderness. You will then find more tracks, and you'll sneak up behind where you'll see a succubus and a black knight talking. *Succubus: ...and by Zamorak's name, the mistress already ordered the siege weapons to be delivered. *Black Knight: I see. Either way, did you manage to get to the Dark Knight's fortress to speak to them? *Succubus: Yes. As we speak, they're also on their way to the mistress' fortress. *Black Knight: Ah, good good. As long as your mistress and our lord are on good terms. I will see you soon as soon the surprise is revealed. *Succubus: Indeed. I hope to see the surprise soon. You then hear the stranger speak. *Hooded Stranger: Ahh... at last, the "surprise"... I wonder what this will mean? *Player: Something bad. We gotta find a way to stop this. Continue to follow the tracks, which will lead towards an area where the former level 25 Witch used to lurk. The Black Knight there appears to be non-aggressive now. Speak to him. *Black Knight: Hello there, welcome to our humble home! How may I help you? *Player: Have you seen a trail of black knights passing by? *Black Knight: Ahh... alas I had. They tried to convince me to follow them to "the mistress'" fortress. I told them no, but they moved on. So, I've decided to stay here with my wife. *Player: Ah... thank you. You know, you seem awfully nice for a Zamorakian. *Black Knight: Well, it goes to show you now, not all Zamorakians are bad! It's just that most of them are just misguided. Anyways, you shall be off yes? *Player: Right! See you later! *Black Knight: Farewell! Come back here anytime you wish! You will open up a new shop where the black knight will accept any black weapons here for a price. The Witch will also sell you potions, which is pretty useful. The Hooded Stranger will meet you at the borderline of the Members and Free Wilderness. Speak to him here. *Hooded Stranger: I saw a giant structure in front of this gate that separates Adventurers who had not paid their fee to come up here. *Player: That must be the fortress! Quickly, where is it? *Hooded Stranger: It's near that volcano, west of it. There's a bridge. *Player: Wow... that's... DEEEEEEEEP Wildy! *Hooded Stranger: Let's go! Seduced... again